memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Intrepid/The Intendant's Lure/Prologue
The Intrepid is at warp 9.87 on course for Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border. Admiral's log stardate 64456.5. The Intrepid is on course for Starbase 621 along the Tzenkethi border. In the Captain's quarters Typhuss is looking at the stars streaking by wearing his pajama pants and shirtless after having sex with Kira, and he's thinking about everything he's been through the past few years since being promoted to Admiral when he walks over to Kira and kisses her cheek. Hey there, you Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss smiles at her. Hi honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira and puts his arms around Kira. She smiles at him. I have never felt this relaxed after being in a meeting with Vedeks all day Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. We both needed this says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She snickers. Yeah we did Kira says as she looks at him. They go to kiss when the com activates. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss smiles at the timing of his XO and responds. Typhuss taps the com panel. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Sir we've picked up two distress calls in sectors 887 and Bajor the one in sector 887 is a Federation outpost their reporting that they're having issues with their weather system, and Bajor is reporting that they're being attacked by a Wraith fleet we can't respond to two distress signals Commander Madden says over the com. Then B'Elanna comes over the com. Typhuss I've got the Charger prep for launch if you wanna take it out? B'Elanna says over the com. Typhuss agress with her. I do, I'm on my way B'Elanna, Kira out says Typhuss as he closed the channel. Typhuss gets dressed into his Starfleet uniform and looks at Kira. I will see you when I get back says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. she smiles at him. Sure sweetie Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles and leaves the quarters and heads to the main shuttlebay. Typhuss walks into a turbolift. Main shuttlebay says Typhuss to the computer, the lift starts to move. A few mintues later the lift stops on deck 6, Typhuss walks out of thew turbolift and Typhuss walks into the shuttlebay. Typhuss the Charger is prep and ready for launch B'Elanna says as she's sitting at tactical as Typhuss gets to the pilot console and sits in the chair and contacts the bridge. Kira to bridge, we are ready for launch, open the shuttlebay doors says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Aye, shuttlebay doors opening standby for deceleration launch, Admiral are you sure you don't need a security team as well? Commander Madden says on the screen. Typhuss smiles at his XO and promises to be careful. I will be careful, I promise says Typhuss as he looks at the screen. The Intrepid drops out of warp and then leaps back into warp as the Charger flies towards the planet. In the Charger's cockpit B'Elanna looks at her console. The planet has a atmosphere of argon and hydrogen something that no human is smart enough to live on B'Elanna says as she looks at the console. Typhuss thinks about it for a second then realizes they've been tricked. It's a trap, red alert, shields up says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. The lights flash and the klaxon sounds. A Vor'cha class attack cruiser attacks the Charger hitting it's dorsal shields. In the cockpit sparks erupt from the ceiling and bulkheads. One Vor'cha class attack cruiser off our port bow shields down to 65% B'Elanna says as she looks at her console. Typhuss inputs commands into the console and manuevers the Charger. B'Elanna, deploy the impulse thrusters and lock phasers on the Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks over at B'Elanna. She inputs commands into the console. Aye, sir B'Elanna says as she inputs commands into the console. The Charger comes about and fires phasers hitting the Vor'cha class attack cruiser hitting it's forward shields, and then hits the Charger's aft shields. In the cockpit sparks erupt from the ceiling and the back console as the lights flicker. Shields are failing B'Elanna says as she looks at the console. Typhuss turns to her. Hail the Klingon ship says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at her console and reports. No response their firing again B'Elanna says as she looks at her console. The Charger takes another hit and a huge shower of sparks erupts from the tactical console injurying B'Elanna causing her to fall from the console, Typhuss goes to her with a medical kit and attempts to send a distress call to the Intrepid. Charger to Intrepid, we are under attack by a Klingon Vor'cha class attack cruiser, we need help, respond Intrepid says Typhuss as he works on the console. Communications are offline, warning intruder alert the computer says in it's female voice. Typhuss gets a phaser out but is stunned by the boarding party and is taken away from the Charger. The Vor'cha class attack cruiser flies away from the drifting shuttle. In the mirror universe the Vor'cha class attack cruiser docks at Tantok Nor in orbit around a planet in the Kelrab system, inside the station Typhuss is being taken to the medical bay and he sees Intendant Kira Nerys standing at the chair. Well if it's not my favorite visitor welcome back Typhuss Intendant Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not you again, you will never leave me alone will you says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She looks at him. I would think that you would miss seeing me Intendant Kira says as she looks at him and motions the guards to release him. He looks at them as they're standing on both sides of the door as he looks at her. You may look like my Kira but you are not her and I don't miss seeing you says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira. She rolls her eyes.